If it's not Rough, It isn't Fun
by NeroAnne
Summary: "Asshole," Jeff panted, his pale hands up at his throat, trying to soothe the ache. Ken smirked, "Yes, I am." SLASH! Mr. Anderson/Jeff Hardy


_Title: If it's not Rough, It isn't Fun._

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Asshole," Jeff panted, his pale hands up at his throat, trying to soothe the ache. Ken smirked, "Yes, I am." _

_{IRIF}_

_-Aftermath of TNA taping-_

"Fat fucking monster," Ken grumbled as the trainer patched up his back. He was resting on a towel in the middle of the floor; trainers kneeled at his sides as they cleaned out his wounds and extracted tiny pieces of glass.

"Dunno what's gotten into that guy," the trainer told him, referring to Abyss, "He was fine a couple weeks ago." He smoothed a bandage over one of the cuts, wincing slightly as Ken growled in pain.

"Yeah? Well now he's gone ape-shit. Can I see if Jeff's okay?" Ken tried to turn his head but the guy wouldn't let him, "Dammit, man!"

"You can't see if he's alright until you're alright," the trainer told him sternly. "Now, I'm almost done, calm down."

'_Suck my balls,' _Ken thought sourly, feeling more bandages wrap around his back. He got it bad and he didn't even see what happened to Jeff, but with the fans screams, he guessed it was something really rough.

"Alright, Mr. Anderson, you're all done."

Ken took the offered hand and stood, dusting off his tights. "Right then, I'm off to see what sweetheart's damage is." He thanked the trainer and pulled his shirt on, exiting the room quickly.

He crossed the halls, looking around for Jeff's locker room. Once he finally found it, he grabbed the knob, ready to open the door.

"You won't fine him in there."

Ken turned, blinking as Rob came up to him.

"I checked about five minutes ago. He isn't there; I think he's still with the trainers."

Ken's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "_Still_?"

Rob frowned, "You didn't see what happened to him, did you?"

Ken shook his head, listening to Rob's description. He smirked slowly, eyes closing, "He's hurt bad, then?"

"…Why are you smiling, man?" Rob asked carefully. His eyes blinked in shock as Anderson threw his head back, laughing loudly.

"Don't you _see_? His back is probably totally muffed," Ken rubbed his hands together, grinning evilly, "That means I can do whatever I want to him…"

Rob snorted. He was one of the few that knew that Jeff and Ken were fucking. "And that is?"

Ken glanced around before pulling Rob close by the shirt, he whispered to him his evil plan and the shoved him away.

Rob shuddered in disgust, "You're an asshole," he said to Mr. Anderson, who smirked proudly, eyes flashing.

"I know," he exclaimed, before heading off in search of the other trainers.

Rob watched him go, smiling lightly. "…They're so fucking weird."

_**{IRIF}**_

"Owe, watch it!"

Shannon chuckled, leaning back against the wall as the trainer worked on Jeff's back. The trainer's hands were pressing down on Jeff's shoulders and neck area, trying to rub out any pain.

It wasn't working.

Jeff hissed loudly, glaring at Shannon, "Shut up," He closed his eyes tightly, a loud gasp leaving his throat as something cracked. "Oh my shit…"

Shannon laughed louder, pushing his wet hair behind his ears, "Relax, Jeff, your back just cracked." He ignored the venomous look the older man sent him, and brought a finger up to his lips, "Mmm...Wonder what happened to Abyss."

"I don't care," Jeff grunted, feeling the rough hands press down against his back, "Shit! That does hurt ya know!"

The trainer chuckled and patted his back. "You'll need to rest for a good few days. No strenuous activity."

"Story of my life," Jeff smirked, getting up. He winced, pressing a hand to the back of his neck, "I still can't believe he threw me off the-"

"Knock, knock."

Jeff turned to the door, seeing Ken standing there. "Hey, Ken."

"Hey, sweetheart," Ken walked over, that familiar smirk on his face.

Jeff blinked, watching him get closer. He felt Ken's hand slip into the top of his Tripp pants, curling against the inside. He yelped as Ken pulled him in by the pants, falling into the older man's arms.

Ken looked over Jeff's shoulder to Shannon and the trainer, who were staring at him with wide eyes. "Beat it."

The trainer left quickly, but Shannon was a bit more hesitant.

"It's okay, Shanny," Jeff breathed from Ken's neck. His pale back was all Shannon could see, and his sea form colored eyes watched the way Anderson's hands pressed against it, his fingers digging into the soft skin.

"But, Jeff…the trainer said," Shannon hissed a Ken grabbed the back of his neck, steering him out of the room, "Hey! Let go of me you fucking-"

"Asshole?" Ken supplied, smirking playfully, "I know I am." He shoved the runt out on his ass and locked the door before turning back to Jeff.

His face paint was smeared all over his cheeks and forehead, emerald eyes regarding him carefully. He leaned back against the wall as Ken stalked towards him. "How fucked up are you…?"

"Pretty fucked up," Ken replied evenly, pressing his chest against Jeff's, forcing him harder against the wall. He smirked as the younger man bucked away from the wall in pain, hips crushing up to meet his pelvis.

"Ken," Jeff breathed as the older man lowered his face until their lips were barely caressing each other. Slowly, Jeff's tongue slid out, tracing his lips carefully before doing the same to his partner.

Ken's hand raised to Jeff's cheek, caressing it gently as their lips crashed against each other harshly. He sank his teeth into Jeff's soft bottom lip, sucking on it tightly before moving back, letting the abused flesh slide out of his mouth.

Jeff caught his eyes and Ken smirked.

He struck the younger male, his cock twitching in his tights as Jeff's head whipped to the left, stands of black and blonde just covering his eyes, which had remained open, the cat-like shape merely watching him with a glint.

Ken watched Jeff turn back to face him and smirked when the enigma reached up, his wet sliding out of those abused lips and smoothing itself over his cheek. He waited and then let loose a grunt as Jeff's palm slapped the same cheek.

Jeff admired the red mark on Ken's cheek, trailing his fingers over it. He was shoved roughly onto his knees, his mouth in line with the very hard dick that was staring back at him. The head was almost purple with need and it throbbed hard right in front of his mouth.

Ken reached down, sliding his fingers into Jeff's silky hair, "…I like your hair like this," he admitted in a husky tone. "It reminds me of when you were younger…back when you fought with Taker for the first time? The way you writhed around in the ring…fuck it got me so hot. Your pretty mouth opened as you panted in pain. Open your mouth for me right now, baby…open wide."

Jeff's lips opened slowly and he stared up at Ken as that long, hard cock slipped past his lips to slide down his throat. He tried holding his breath but he gagged hard as Ken reached down to slap at his cheeks. His mouth slipped off, the head hitting his cheek. He swallowed, glaring slightly up at Ken.

"Open, bitch," Ken said cheekily. He grabbed Jeff's chin, tugging it down so that his lips parted again. He moved his hips, sliding his cock inside teasingly before ducking out before that pretty mouth could close.

Jeff's eyes narrowed as Ken continued this. Smirking, he opened his mouth, waiting for Ken's cock. Once the head breached his lips, he sucked it in, cheeks hollowing, and swallowed it down hard. He moved lower and lower, feeling it bump against the soft tissue at the back of his throat. He tried going lower still, but he was roughly shoved off and picked up by the hair.

Jeff hissed, his hands curling around Ken's wrist. "Why's everyone always picking me up by my hair!" he pouted as Ken chuckled and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around so that he was facing the wall.

Ken slammed Jeff against the wall, so that the younger man's cheek rested against it. He bent Jeff over at the waist, licking his lips as Jeff's ass rubbed against his dick. He grabbed the top of Jeff's pants and pulled them down roughly, snickering as Jeff almost tripped on them. "Lift your left foot, sweetheart," Ken breathed. He waited till Jeff did just that and then removed the pant leg from his foot, and then did the same with the other.

Jeff pressed his forehead against the wall, his hands right besides his head. He felt Ken's cock against his unprepared hole and he bit his bottom lip hard as Ken began to push into him, "Owe, shit," he held his breath until Ken was about half-way in and then let out a high-pitched wail as Ken rammed himself in to the hilt.

Ken panted, feeling that tight heat wrap around his cock. He doubled over in pleasure as something thick and warm covered his dick, "Oh, sweetheart…you're bleeding. You're dripping blood all over my cock."

Jeff winced as he felt Ken's hands against his back. He was still sore, "Ken…fucking hit me."

Ken smirked, "Hit you?" he punched as Jeff's shoulders, cock jumping as Jeff tightened around him, coiling into himself in pain. "Like that? Want me to hit you where it hurts the most?"

"Yes…hurt me." Jeff bit hit tongue hard as Ken rained punches down his back and shoulders. He groaned in rapture, head tossed back as his walls tightened around Ken, "Ugn…owe…"

Ken almost swallowed his tongue as Jeff tightened almost harshly around him, his tight walls trying to force him out, "Oh shit…that's it, sweetheart, tighten those sweet, hot walls against me…fucking force me out of your ass."

Jeff panted as he clenched harder, eyes closing as he felt his muscles tighten hard enough against Ken and he giggled a bit, hearing Ken groan loudly.

"Fuck that," Ken growled, turning Jeff over without pulling out of him. He moved over to a chair leaning near the door, sitting down on it and pulling Jeff on top of him. He doubled over, feeling Jeff's legs wrap around his shoulder.

Jeff leaned back, pressing his hands against the floor as his back arched. He whined at the new position, feeling Ken's cock hit his prostate dead on. "Mmm, oh Ken…" he thrust down onto Ken a couple of times, the older man's grunts and groans making his own cock throb.

Ken grunted, reaching down and placing his hand between Jeff's shoulder blades. He pulled him up, their lips crashing together. Jeff's hands moved to the bandages on Ken's back, scraping them against the cuts roughly.

Ken growled, his teeth catching Jeff's tongue. He bit down as Jeff raked his nails into his wounds, the both of them moaning out in perverse pleasure.

Jeff pulled away, panting as he brought his hands up to their line of vision. His black nails were painted dark with some of Ken's blood. Blue eyes darkened in intensity as Jeff slipped those nails into his mouth, his plump lips wrapped tight around his fingers, swallowing down that blood.

Jeff smirked at him, sliding his tongue out. He dragged the nail of his middle finger down his tongue, painting it red with Ken's blood.

Ken came.

He came hard. He groaned lowly in the back of his throat as his cum splashed inside Jeff's tight walls. His cock jerked, cumming with hard bursts. Finally spent, Ken slammed Jeff to the floor, pulling his ass up close.

Still seated in the chair, Ken took a hold of Jeff's hard cock and began to pump. He leaned down, his tongue sliding into Jeff's used hole. He tongued out his semen and the blood that had been torn out of Jeff, sucking the combination deep into his mouth.

He squeezed Jeff hard, smirking against his pucker as the younger man came with a shout of his name, and his knees shaking as shudders ran over his body. Once Ken was sure that his still-warm cum and Jeff's blood fully coated his mouth, he grabbed Jeff's hair, pulling his face close.

Jeff blinked and then gasped in surprise as his throat was grabbed. He closed his eyes tightly as Ken spat the substance into his mouth. Cum, blood and even some saliva slipped past his lips in a white, messy glob to land on his tongue.

His eyes watered in disgust and he whimpered, mouth full, as Ken covered his lips and grabbed his throat. He was forced to swallow or choke.

He swallowed.

Ken snickered, leaning his slightly bleeding back against the chair. He looked down at his lover, smiling sweetly.

"Asshole," Jeff panted, his pale hands up at his throat, trying to soothe the ache.

Ken smirked, "Yes, I am."

_**{IRIT}**_

_I have no fucking SPINE when it comes to Jeff being flirted on._

_*SIGHS*_

_I want to continue this sooo bad…but I've got a lot of other fics. -_-_

_So. Consider this a one-time deal. _

_Love on._


End file.
